In Sulyya Springs
by Equilibrium Solace
Summary: In which Fang takes a bath in Sulyya Springs and Lightning walks in unaware. Rated T for slight profanities and nudity.


**A/N: A short FLight fic, I own nothing, Final Fantasy belongs to Square-Enix respectfully.**

Fang was bathing in the cool spring in Sulyya Springs,after going head-in against a Dire Flan. The battle was quick as all she had to do was hoist it in the air and hit it a few times with her lance, however, when it dropped to the ground and died Fang got the full backlash of its murky ooze that now stained her once immaculate Sari. Pissed beyond all reason, she left Hope and Lightning and murmured

"_I'll catch up to ya' soon."_ And stalked off to the nearest spring for washing leaving Hope and Lightning to wait around for a bit, before losing their patience and look for her.

The Oerbian Huntress had already finished washing her clothing, now leaving them to dry as she scrubs her body clean. The cool water against her warm bronze-skin revitalizes her as she dips her head under the water to wash her face better as the water came up just below her breasts. The Huntress continued washing until she heard a light sound of metal clunking.

"_Light." _ The Pulsain whispered to herself as she heard the footsteps drawing closer. A sudden thought sprung to her mind, as she decided to play a trick on the ex-soldier. The Pulsain took a large breath and bobbed her head under just as Lightning's fluttering red cape came into view.

Lightning ducked her head in, her eyes on the waterfall in front of her, as she took a few steps closer she notices a bundle of clothes lying together.

_Is that...Fang's Sari? And her bra? Wha-? _ Lightning thought to herself, her mind slowly processing itself up to date, and it was not until the millisecond later that Fang dived her head back up that she registered that she was bathing.

"_Unnhh! Fang!?" _ Lightning jumped back, her eyes bulge at the Oerbian beauty in front of her before she immediately turns away upon seeing her nude form. The Oerbian merely chuckles.

"_Lightnin'. It's okay; you can look if you wish." _

Lightning refused to move her body an inch as she kept her eyes fixed to the ground.

"_We're going to explore Taejin's tower soon, you should get ready." _ Lightning said quickly, her eyes burned with the mental image she saw moments ago to her discomfort.

"_Kay'... And Lightning?" _ Fang replied, smiling deviously as she made herself up to pull herself up the rocky ledge.

"_Uh, yeah?" _ Lightning could hear a soft splashing of water behind her, sensing she was getting out. _Look down Farron; keep your eyes on the ground dammit!_

"_Can you chuck me my clothin'?" _ Fang smirked as Lightning facepalmed in the situation she got herself into. _Mother of...Etro have mercy on me... _

"_Okay..."_ Lightning bent down (Much to Fang's delight) and picked up Fang's undergarments and held them out behind her back awkwardly. Fang grabbed her bra first and once she put that on Lightning handed her a pair of black underwear along with an abused looking Sari.

"_Are you always this awkward?" _ Fang had to laugh at the young woman's attempt to respect her privacy and shield her eyes from view whilst she handed out her clothing.

"_Are you always this...Open?" _ The strawberry-blonde said exasperatedly. 

"_I guess so, must be somethin' about being born naked I dunno...Cheers." _ Fang laughed as she now started pulling on her wrist bands and adjusting her sash. Fang stretched out her arms and picked up her lance and walked by Lightning's side.

Lightning sighed, _this is gonna be a long day. _She thought as they started making their way towards the camp where Hope was resting.

"_Oh and Light?"_

"_What, Fang?" _

"_I saw you takin' a peek." _ Fang smirked once again.

"_I was not!" _ Lightning started angrily at the accusation that she tried oh so hard to avoid in the first place when she got herself into this mess.

"_Sweetheart, how else would you know to pass my clothes after I put em' on?" _

_Shit._

"_Hah, Silly woman I said you could look if you wanted..." _


End file.
